Quand la neige tombe
by xxxRima
Summary: Okita est toujours malade. Cependant, les membres du Shinsengumi doivent se rendre sur un champ de bataille et Okita est laissé derrière.


L'hiver avait pris place depuis un bon moment maintenant et les gens se faisaient plus rares dans les rues de Kyoto. Seuls quelques marchands bravaient le froid afin de gagner un peu d'argent qui leur permettrait de subvenir un peu plus facilement à leurs besoins et ceux de leur famille. Au centre de la capitale, dans le temple Nishi Hongwanji, les samurais du Shinsengumi avaient établi leur quartier général Kondou en tant que capitaine, Hijikata en vice-capitaine puis Okita, Heisuke, Harada, Shinpachi, Saitou en tant que capitaine des autres divisions. Sannan, devenu rasetsu, avait été fait passé pour mort et travaillait désormais en tant que stratège.

Soudain, il se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration haletante et le front en sueur, il venait de faire un cauchemar. Se redressant, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Après quelques secondes de toussotement, le jeune homme reprit tant bien que mal sa respiration tandis que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Souji ?

- Ah Hijikata-san, fit Okita en se retournant. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar et je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Le vice-capitaine entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui et se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ouvrant lentement une des autres portes coulissantes, HIjikata laissa les frais rayons du soleil entrer dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte d'un quart et observa le ciel matinal avec son subordonné. Dehors, alors que le ciel passait tendrement du jaune clair au bleu pâle, les flocons de neige se déversaient doucement sur les sols et les toits. Après tout, il était tout à fait normal qu'il neige en hiver. L'air frais qui rentrait dans la chambre fit du bien à Okita, il respirait plus facilement et se sentait plus léger. Le calme de la scène apaisait son corps et son esprit. Hijikata s'assit dos à la porte entrouverte et les deux amis de longue date se mirent alors à discuter le vice-capitaine confiant à son capitaine de division que malgré le fait qu'il s'était levé tôt pour travailler il n'en avait aucune envie et que cette petite visite était une excuse parfaite.

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement et les samurais du Shinsengumi vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. Heisuke, Shinpachi et Harada allaient se réchauffer à Shimabara, Kondou et Hijikata étaient dans les papiers jusqu'au cou, Sannan travaillait à l'amélioration de l'Ochimizu, Okita restait alité et Saitou s'entrainait dans le jardin intérieur.

Tout à coup, alors que le jeune homme tranchait agilement des ennemis invisibles, une porte s'ouvrit sur Okita qui s'affala sur l'engawa en toussant. Saitou rengaina alors rapidement son arme et accouru auprès de son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

- Souji…, commença le garçon aux cheveux violets.

- Ahahah, ça va aller Saitou-san, fit Okita tout en se forçant à sourire.

- Tu ne vas toujours pas mieux ?

- Je crois que le repos du Dr Matsumoto ne suffit pas, répondit le brun. Mais l'air frais me fait du bien.

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes un rhume quand même, conseilla Saitou en remontant son écharpe sur son nez.

- Oh tu sais au point où j'en suis, fit le maladie ironiquement.

Saitou ne répondit pas, la remarque ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'en fit rien. Apparemment, Okita prenait sa maladie avec légèreté mais Saitou était persuadé du contraire. Son sourire cachait en réalité une profonde tristesse et ce dernier l'avait remarqué. Il passait la plupart de son temps avec Okita et distinguait ses changements de santé ou d'humeur, même si le brun essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher, à lui comme aux autres. Okita détestait la pitié plus que tout et savoir que certaines personnes voulaient le ménager à cause de sa maladie l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Je vais te chercher un thé, ça te fera du bien aussi, expliqua Saitou en se levant. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il repartit par l'engawa tandis qu'Okita retourna dans son futon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Saitou revint avec deux thés fumants. Il s'assit à côté de son ami et commença à siroter doucement sa boisson. Le brun engagea la conversation et les deux jeunes hommes bavardèrent sans faire attention au temps qui filait. De temps à autre, Okita était attaqué par des quintes de toux plus ou moins fortes et le silence se faisait dans la chambre, rapidement évaporé par Okita qui se forçait à paraître en forme devant son ami.

Soudain, alors que le brun et l'homme aux cheveux violets étaient en plein débat qui avait l'air fort intéressant, Heisuke ouvrit la porte de la chambre du malade.

- Saitou-san, Souji, fit-il. Hijikata et Kondou veulent que tout le monde se réunisse dans la pièce principale.

Les deux plus vieux se levèrent et, accompagné du garçon à la haute queue de cheval, traversèrent le quartier général afin de retrouver leurs supérieurs. Une fois tout le monde installé, Kondou prit la parole.

- J'ai reçu une missive officielle de la part du shôgun Ieyasu Tokugawa en personne. Celui-ci nous demande de prendre part à la bataille de Toba-Fushimi contre les domaines de Choshu et Satsuma qui aura lieu demain.

- Il va falloir créer plusieurs bataillons pour attaquer sur plusieurs fronts. Les membres du Shinsengumi seront mélangés à l'armée impériale et nos capitaines coopéreront avec les autres généraux, expliqua Hijikata sur son ton le plus sérieux.

Les principaux capitaines écoutaient attentivement, enregistrant chaques informations et détails qu'Hijikata leurs fournissait sur leurs positions à tenir, la stratégie à adopter suivant le déroulement de la bataille. Kondou assigna à chaque capitaine un bataillon et leur parla des généraux avec qui ils devraient travailler. La discussion touchait à sa fin quand soudain, Kondou soupira et regarda son protégé dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Okita mais cette fois encore, tu devras rester ici. Je vois bien que ton état ne s'arrange pas et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu t'effondre et que tu sois blessé. Je veux que tu restes ici pour te reposer.

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Quand votre supérieur dans lequel vous croyez tant vous dit ça droit dans les yeux ? La seule personne pour laquelle vous donneriez votre vie pour n'importe quel prétexte. La seule personne que vous ne voulez pas décevoir et que vous décevez malgré vous. La colère commença à monter en Okita qui serra les poings sur ses genoux, essayant tout de même de se contrôler, quand une main amicale vint se poser sur son épaule droite.

- T'en fait pas Okita, on va faire en sorte que tu n'aies rien loupé d'extraordinaire. Repose-toi encore un peu et tu seras des nôtres à la prochaine bataille, lui fit Harada en lui tapotant l'épaule avec son sourire en coin.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, lui montra que tout le monde était de l'avis du lancier. Malgré tout, cela ne suffit en rien à calmer le brun. Sa colère était si grande que s'il avait été en ville, il aurait tué le moindre rônin qui passait par là pour des raisons plus stupides les unes que les autres. Pourquoi était-il toujours mis à l'écart ? Parce qu'il toussait parfois ? Parce que le Dr Matsumoto avait dit de lui qu'il était malade ? Parce qu'il devait se reposer ? Pourtant tout le monde savait très bien que ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de se battre ! Au contraire, de l'effort physique lui ferait du bien ! Il devait se défouler au lieu de rester allongé dans son lit ! Il allait dépérir s'il restait comme ça.

Toujours en colère, Okita se leva et quitta la pièce presque en courant et sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui. Kondou et Hijikata soupirèrent de concert et tout le monde regarda le jeune homme quitter la pièce le regard de Saitou se voilà d'inquiétude.

Okita passa rapidement par sa chambre prendre un des sabres et s'enfuit dans un des jardins du quartier général. Il se fichait du froid, il se fichait de la neige qui tombait, il se fichait de sa respiration difficile, il voulait juste être seul et se déchaîner. Evacuer toute cette tension qui lui pesait. Evacuer toute cette colère. Ne penser à rien et se calmer. Il combattit des ennemis invisibles jusqu'à dans la nuit, les décapitaient, les démembrais sans aucune grâce mais avec brutalité et remerciait ses compagnons de n'être pas venus le déranger. Epuisé, haletant, toussant et respirant plus que difficilement, il retrouva sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son futon, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve et non reposant ou réparateur. Il passa également le lendemain enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant tous les repas et les visites de ses amis qui, visiblement, s'inquiétaient beaucoup et ne sortit même pas pour accompagner les autres capitaines qui partaient pour la bataille.

Alors qu'il regardait la lune qui éclairait le ciel d'hiver de sa clarté, Okita n'entendit même pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Kondou entra et vint à ses côtés.

- Je sais bien que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi de me retenir contre mon gré, commença le brun, faisant sourire le plus vieux.

- Moi aussi j'aurai voulu participer mais en tant que capitaine, je dois rester ici afin de recevoir de potentiels nouveaux ordres ou nouvelles directives du shôgun. Tu n'es pas le seul à être déçut. Sannan et les rasetsu non plus ne sont pas sur le terrain et pourtant leur aide nous serait précieuse et utile. Cependant, comme c'est une mission officielle, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les envoyer et de révéler leur identité.

- Mais toi, comme eux, vous pourrez un jour retourner sur le champ de bataille. Je suis parfaitement conscient que ma maladie va me tuer malgré tout ce repos et les médicaments d'Hijikata que je prends. J'aimerai seulement faire que si de rien n'était et continuer à me battre pour toi et pour le Shinsengumi.

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça Souji ! se fâcha le capitaine. Tu es fort et un grand gaillard, pourquoi veux-tu que cette maladie te tue voyons ?

Kondou donna ensuite une tape dans le dos de son protégé et les deux rigolèrent. Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à boire et à rigoler comme si de rien n'était, dans la chambre du plus jeune, attendant le retour de leurs compagnons toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

La neige tombante ne gêna en aucun cas la naissance du jour. Kondou et Okita n'avaient pas dormi, l'alcool de la nuit les tenait éveillés. Néanmoins, en tendant l'oreille, ils remarquèrent des voix se faisant de plus en plus fortes et qui se dirigeaient vers le quartier général. Les soldats du Shinsengumi rentraient avec le matin. Tout à coup, se fut comme si les deux n'avaient pas bu une seule goutte de sake de la nuit et ils se précipitèrent pour retrouver leurs camarades. Parmi les survivants, beaucoup étaient plus ou moins blessés et ceux en bonne forme ainsi que ceux restés au quartier général s'occupaient de soigner les plus faibles. Sur ordre de Kondou, les capitaines se retrouvèrent dans la pièce principale pour une très courte réunion sur le déroulement de la bataille qui se solda par une défaite de l'armée du Shinsengumi et celles du shôgun. Tous étaient présents, sauf Saitou qui manquait à l'appel. Pourtant, personne présent dans la pièce ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, tout le monde était épuisé et à bout de force. A peine la réunion terminée, Okita quitta la pièce en trombe et chercha son ami. Il alla d'abord voir à l'infirmerie mais ne le trouva pas, puis il fouilla toutes les pièces, demandant aux soldats qu'il croisait s'ils n'avaient pas vu ou même aperçu l'homme aux cheveux violets mais n'eut que des réponses négatives. La panique commençait à monter et sa tête à tourner, les effets de l'alcool revenaient au galop. Il criait son nom mais seul le bruit de ses pas lui répondait. Commençant à tousser de plus en plus fortement, il sortit sur l'engawa et le vit.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets était là, au milieu du jardin enneigé, ses yeux bleus fixant le ciel blanc et regardant les flocons tomber délicatement et sans un bruit, après une bataille où tintement métalliques des lames de katana et coups de feu résonnaient dans la tête des guerriers.

Saitou…

Okita avait à peine murmuré son nom que le jeune homme avait tourné son visage vers lui. Il était comme à son habitude, la main gauche sur ses armes, son écharpe bien autour de son cou, son kimono et son haori sur le dos, sa queue de cheval sur son épaule droite et quelques mèches lui cachant l'œil droit. Il portait toujours son masque impassible sur le visage, à l'exception qu'il était taché de sang, de même que ses vêtements. Malgré cela, il était beau. Et la neige tombante n'enlaidissait en rien cette vision, au contraire.

Alors que les deux se regardaient intensément, le brun se mit à tousser fortement, au point d'en tomber à genou. Le manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière, l'alcool et l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour chercher son compagnon quelques minutes plus tôt eurent raison de son corps affaibli par la maladie. Saitou accourut jusqu'à lui, l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna à sa chambre où ils entrèrent tous les deux.

Okita était assis dans son futon et Saitou assit à ses côtés. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, hormis le son de la respiration difficile du malade et quelque fois, des bruits de pas dans les couloirs ou encore des voix étouffées par la distance et les murs. Tout doucement, celui-ci tendit une main jusqu'au visage de son vis-à-vis et essaya d'effacer le sang séché qui se trouvait sur sa joue, en vain.

- Tout ce sang…, articula-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, lui répondit Saitou de sa voix impassible. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

- Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

- Juste quelques coupures ou égratignures, rien de grave.

Et le silence se fit de nouveau. Regardant autour de lui, l'alité remarqua des restes de bouteilles de sake et d'eau de la nuit passée. Il se leva, en ramena quelques-unes ainsi qu'un linge immaculé. De retour à côté de son compagnon, il humidifia le linge avec un peu d'eau restante et entreprit de nettoyer le sang qui souillait la peau de l'homme aux cheveux violets. Afin de lui faciliter la tâche, Saitou retira son écharpe et son haori et se laissa faire. Il appréciait le contact doux et léger du linge sur sa peau qui le rafraichissait et le débarrassait de sa dernière bataille il en ferma même les yeux et soupira légèrement d'aise. Okita s'affairait à sa tâche, lui lavant le visage, le cou et l'avant de ses bras jusqu'au coude. Profitant de la garde baissée de son compagnon, il lui détacha délicatement les cheveux qui retombèrent finement et gracieusement dans son dos, quelques mèches restèrent sur son épaule. Saitou ouvrit alors les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Okita. Plongeant ses yeux saphirs dans les yeux émeraudes du brun, ils se regardèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Saitou ferme de nouveau les yeux, autorisant son ami à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord, le contact fut doux et chaste puis doucement de plus en plus passionné. Les deux ne se séparaient que quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle avant de recommencer plus amoureusement encore.

Même si le jour n'était là que depuis quelques heures, tout le monde était trop épuisé pour faire quelque chose et comme tout bon guerrier revenant d'une bataille, la plupart des soldats dormaient dans leur chambre ou à l'infirmerie. Les deux amants ne seraient donc pas dérangés. Malgré tout, Saitou revenant du champ de bataille où il avait de nouveau côtoyé la mort, et Okita revenant d'une nuit de sommeil inexistante de la veille, ils s'endormirent rapidement s'en même s'en rendre compte l'un dans les bras de l'autre. 24 heures, c'était amplement suffisant pour dormir et faire autre chose dans la journée. Okita aurait donc autant de temps qu'il le voudrait par la suite pour remercier tendrement son ami d'être revenu en vie, sain et sauf.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
